


Sander Side One Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logince - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, Prinxiety - Freeform, analogical - Freeform, logicality - Freeform, moxiety - Freeform, one shots, royality, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

**=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=**

**•[Trigger Warnings]•**   
**N/A**

**•[Ship]•**   
**Logince**

**=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=**

 

 

It was the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a-

"MOUSE!"

Virgil immediately stood up on the couch and nervously scanned the floor, as if he was on a boat and was searching the water for a shark, Logan simply pulled his feet to his chest while he continued to read his book, Roman drew his sword and chased the rodent around the living room, and Patton clung tightly to Virgil.

"Roman! Look out for the tree!" Patton yelled once again, but a little to late.

They all watched as the Christmas tree fell to the ground. Even Logan tore his eyes away from the book long enough to see every shiny ornament shatter into tiny, infinitesimal pieces. Even the star that once set on top of the tree was now laying on the ground in four jagged pieces.

The room remained silent, the mouse now forgotten. Logan was the first to move. Gently closing his book and started to silently clean the glass shards off of the floor. Once the shock wore off Roman hastily started to help, along with Virgil and Patton. They all four cleaned in silence.

Once they were done, they looked at one another as to say 'what now?'

"Roman? Can you assist me in setting the tree back to its original position?"

Logan was the first to brake the silence. This earned a small smile and nod from Roman, which he did not expect to receive back but did.

"Patton? Virgil? Can both of you look for some replacement ornaments? Make some if possible?"

Patton and Virgil both nodded and proceed to Patton's room to make some new ornaments. Leaving Logan and Roman alone with the tree. The two men hosted the tree up and gentle placed in back on the stand.

"Wow! I didn't think you'd be able to actually lift it!? Good Job!"

"It was merely of where to take hold of the tree and where-"

"Jeez. Take a complement every once and a while." Roman laughed while he walked away.

Roman and Logan went up the stairs to help with the ornaments. It took sometime but they all had made one ornament for each of there friends. They soon we're back down stairs putting the ornaments on the newly fixed tree.

Patton was first. He put up a black ornament with purple spots for Virgil. A blue one with slightly darker blue stripes around it for Logan. And finally, a white one with a bright red stripe across the center of it for Roman.

Next was Virgil's. His were slightly more detailed but meant just as much as Patton's did. The first was a light blue one with the dog emoji on it for Patton. The second was a darker blue one with a blue neck tie on it for Logan. And the last one was a Red one with a shiny golden crown on it for Roman.

Next was Roman's. The first was a simple black one with Virgil's storm cloud on it for Virgil. The second, a blue one with a slightly darker heart on it for Patton. And the last one was for Logan, a simple half a dark blue heart. It was not jagged, or broken. Just half.

Finally it was Logan's turn to place his on the tree. The first was for Virgil. A simple black sphere with purple designs, similar to his Christmas sweater on it. The second was for Patton. Simply a blue one with dark blue stars decorating it. Something he thought Patton would enjoy. And finally, Roman's. It was half of a red heart. Not jagged, or broken. Just half. He placed it right next to Roman's blue heart. Completing it.

Roman looked at Logan as he looked back at him.

The next Day was Christmas. They went out, played in the snow, opened gifts. Logan and Roman even shared there first kiss together under the mistletoe.


	2. Chapter 2

**=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=**

** •[Trigger Warnings]• **  
**Panic attack and mentions of past abuse**

** •[Ship]• **  
**Prinxiety**

**=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=**

 

_I need to run! Just run and never look back! I'm free! Finally free! But what now?_

I stopped in the middle of the forest. Thoughts started to cloud my head, but I'm only able to focus on one. 'What now?' I have nowhere to go. How will I get food? Maybe I could still go back? NO! What am I thinking? I can NEVER go back! Not after...

I couldn't help but cry. I'm alone. I'm... afraid. Afraid I'm going to die out here. I could hear a faint rustle in the trees. About 30 minutes away.

_Just back away slowly-_

**BANG**

 

**━━━━ ★ ━━━━**

 

_Huh? What happened? Head... hurts. Where am I?_

I look around at a room I have never seen in my life. The walls were a nice tan color while the floor looked of a fluffy blue carpet.

_Am I dead?_

"Ah, You're awake."

I twirl around to see a tall man with slicked back, brown hair and wearing a long royal blue neck tie. He seems to have a stern look on his face.

_I wonder if he always looks that way?_

"Wh-Where... am I?"

I am unable to fear in my voice. I'm sure he can see it in my face, as well.

"This is the household, me and my... Roommates currently resign. I will retrieve one of them for you."

And with that, he left.

_That was... strange_.

I barley had enough time to thing before a shorter man appeared in front of me looking overly excited.

"Oh my god! You're awake! Are you okay?! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you that hard! I'm so sorry!"

_So he was the one who hit me. But why couldn't I hear him? And what did he hit me with?!_

"Patton! Calm down. Let him breath."

I look over to see and man dressed in a nice white t-shirt. He's taller that the man he referred to as Patton, but shorter than the first man I had seen. The tallest of the men ran I from the doorway moments later looking slightly disheveled. He looked at me and sighed before turning back the short man.

"Sorry about him. I am Logan."

"This is Patton," he said pointing to the short man from before.

"and this is Roman." He said pointing to the final man.

I quietly nodded. I looked up to see them all staring at me. I realized they were waiting on me to say something.

"I-I'm Virgil," I said just loud enough for them to hear me.

They started to ask me some questions. Mostly my age, what I like to do, and normal get-to-know-me type questions.

"So what were you doing in the woods?" Logan asked. I was reluctant to answer, but I did.

"I was running from someone. I've lived with him for the past few years and he wasn't very... kind. He had 'punishments' for when I misbehaved and... I just had enough. So I left. He caught me leaving so he started to chase after me. I started to run faster and I guess I lost him somewhere on the way here."

I had just realized that I've been looking down the entire story. I looked up to see there reactions and I could see pity showing on all there faces. Even Logan's.

Roman looked as though he was about to speak but was cut off by a knock at the door. Logan when to open it but looked back at the others with a questioning look on his face. The other two gave him the same look back.

The feel of dread filled the room as Logan slowly turned the silver knob on the big, wooden door.

_He was at the door._

The scales on his face sparkled in the moonlight. How dark it is outside makes me question how long I was really out for. But I couldn't focus on that right now. All I could focus on was the scaled beast standing in the doorway.

"Hello. Have you seen my pet? He ran away the other day and I have been unable to find him."

_I guess that explains why Patton basically thought he killed me._

"Virgil? Are you okay? You're shaking."

I looked at my hands and Patton was right. I was shaking. I would normally think it was the draft coming in through the door but I know I would be wrong.

Once Patton said my name the scaled man looked behind Logan to see me, Patton, and Roman all sat up on the couch.

"Ah, Virgil~ There you are! Don't you know how worried I was!"

_Tch! As if._

"Now how about you be a good little dog and come home. I have a present for you~"

_Yeah, a whip and some new cuts to add to the collection._

I was unable to say anything. My mind was running and it was getting harder to breath. Memories started flooding back to me and I put my arms over my head as if it would stop it. I didn't even notice I was crying until they started falling in my mouth and I could taste the salty liquid.

 

**━━━━ ★ ━━━━**

 

Virgil started to cry and put his arms defensively over his head. Something wasn't right. Virgil somehow knew this man and the man had done terrible this to him. This may even be the man he was running from, but I shall not assume.

"I think you need to leave," Logan and Patton looked at me surprised but didn't say anything.

"And if I don't?"

Now I was mad. He beat him, treated him as a dog, and dares to ask us for him back while he's crying his eyes out at the sight of him! Not on my watch!

"Roman! Your horns and tail!"

I can feel the horns on top of my head and can see my tail wave out the corner of my eye, but I don't care. I just want to see him suffer ten times as much as Virgil did. Then make sure Virgil never feels as much as a scratch ever again.

"Awwww~ Is the little demon upset I won't leave~? How about you deal with me like a man!"

"Fine then. Logan. If you will?"

And with a snap of Logan's fingers, we're gone.

 

**━━━━ ★ ━━━━**

 

"Virgil? Are you okay?"

Roman and Deceit left a little bit ago and Virgil has started to calm down.

"So, Roman's a demon? I could sense it from the moment I came in. None of you are humans, huh?"

"Heh, no. I'm and Angel, and Logan's a witch. I guess that makes us pretty weird."

"Nah, I'm not really all that human either you know."

"Can I see your true form then?"

"...maybe some other time"

"Okay..."

"Can I see your and Logan's true form?"

"Logan?"

"I have no objections to the idea."

"Okay then! Three, two, one!"

On one side of the room you could see fluffy clouds with a pink tint to them. You could feel joy and happiness radiating off them. On the other side, dark blue clouds. Not much as clouds, more as smoke. There was no joy radiating off of it. Just smoke.

After the smoke and clouds were gone, me and Logan stood in front of Virgil. My wings, white as the newly layered snow, and Logan's clock waving down at his knees. Just as Virgil was about to speak Roman came in through the door. Roman's horns rested on top of his head, his tail rested at his side.

"You look pretty bruised up." I said, and he gave a nod.

I look over at Virgil on the couch and can see a very light blush covering his face as he stares at Roman. I nudge him on the arm to get him attention at give him an I-know-what-you're-thinking look and get a light punch i the arm in return.

Virgil has lived with us for a few years now. He's helped with chores and has even begun going us for family game night. Him and Roman are in a loving relationship as well!

 

**━━━━ ★ ━━━━**

 

I can still remember the day I asked Virgil out. He has been with us for a year and I have come to love the emo nightmare, as I sometimes call him.

It was a nice moonlit night. I was the full moon and Virgil was hesitant to go at first but I was able to get him out of his room. We were stargazing and he feel asleep. He looked so peaceful. His hair softly hanging over his eyes, his body relaxed and looking at peace with himself, and the fluffy wolf ears and they hung from his head, along with his tail that laid by his side- wait what!?

I looked over again to see if my eyes were playing tricks on me but to see I was right. Virgil had two fluffy wolf-like ears in top of his head and equally as fluffy tail to go along with it.

_Yawn!_

When he yawned I could see sharp wolf-like teeth. He sat up and tried to scratch his head but was stopped when he ran into his ears. He looked around as if he just noticed he was out side and stopped at me. His eyes started to tear up and if I hadn't done something soon he'd most likely have a panic attack.

"Hey, shh, it's ok. I'm right here."

"I-I'm sorry, you-you probably hate me! I-I'm so sorry."

"Shh, I don't hate you. Why would I hate you?"

"We-Werewolves are nothing b-but trouble. I-I'm nothing b-but trouble."

"No you're not."

"How can I be-believe you?"

"Because I would never lie to you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

We laid there for a little while longer, looking at the stars. With the one I will love to the very end.


End file.
